The present invention relates to canopies and air vents to reduce air pressure which may cause the canopy to blow away and, more particularly, to a covered vent with a movable flap which raises to allow air to escape and falls back in place to reseal the vent.
Canopies and tents are essentially bags into which wind can enter causing them to become unstable. To prevent this, vents have long been used to allow air to spill thereby reducing the air pressure on the underside of the covering. Vents, by their nature, are open all the time and are subject to leakage during rain storms. A variety of prior art tents and canopies have double layers separated by ribs to allow air to circulate and, while this is an effective system for venting, it requires extra material and construction is involved and costly. The present invention is simply and cheaply constructed, can be installed at the time of manufacture or could be retro-fitted to existing tents and canopies as a vent kit.
The present invention consists of a series of rectangular holes placed along the apex of a tent or canopy. A hinged and tethered flap overlays these holes and moves away to allow moving air to vent from beneath. As the air slows, the flap returns to cover the holes. Longitudinal stitching along one edge of the flap forms the hinge and secures the flap to the canopy/tent. A parallel series of eyelets are fitted with ties so as to restrain the flap at a fixed angle of deployment. Toggles or small weights attached to each tie keep the flap closed until air pressure is again sufficient to lift it against the weight of the toggles. A screen material can be sewn in place beneath the flap to give it support against sagging into the openings and to exclude insects, leaves etc.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a means for constructing or modifying a canopy or tent with a series of sealing ridge vents to allow air to escape.
A further object of the invention is to provide means for securing a flap over these vents so that air movement can lift the flap away from the vent, allow air pressure within to reduce, and return to once again cover the vent holes.
A further object of the invention is to provide toggled ties by which the flap can be constrained to a limited distance of travel away from the vents and returned to its original sealing position over the vents.
A further object of the invention is to provide a screen over the vents to keep out insects and debris.